All We Know Is Falling
by Lishbashbaaaa
Summary: 14 years after Accidentally In Love. Jacob and Renesmee's child Ashton is growing up lonely with a father who doesn't love him. His life infolds in a series of amazing events... READ Accidentally In Love FIRST IF YOU HAVEN'T!
1. Chapter 1

**Wahay, and we're back again! Here is the start of the sequel to Accidentally In Love! If you are reading this and you didn't read AIL, then you should read that first! I hope all the people who did read it are back again to support this story as they did the first one. I hope it will be even more of a success! Thanks, and please review!**

* * *

_We've tried so hard to understand, but we can't.  
We held the world out in our hands and you ran away.  
It takes some time to let you go and it shows.  
Cause all we know is falling, it falls.  
Remember, cause I know that we won't forget at all._

_**All We Know, Paramore.**_

* * *

Chapter One

14 years later.

14 years after my mother left my father.

And _she_ left me with _him_.

He doesn't love me, and neither did she obviously.

Her name was Renesmee Carlie Cullen, that is all I know. There are no pictures, no family photos. Just a name.

His name is Jacob Black, he is my father. We look almost the same now, both tall, long dark hair and the same russet skin. We have nothing else in common though.

My name is Ashton Robert Black and I am fourteen years old.

At fourteen years of age you'd think I'd be living la vie da loca wouldn't you? You know, doing all that kind of teenage stuff. Having lots of girlfriends, going to lots of parties, getting drunk, doing silly stuff, making loads of new friends... Yeahh that's the stereotypical lifestyle, but it's not reality.

Reality is sitting at home doing your homework in an empty house. Reality is being bored out of your skull for the whole summer holidays. Reality is having only on friend – a girl – who you can _really_ talk to. Reality is not fitting in.

That's my life anyway.

--

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep_.

Joy... The first day back at school after the summer holidays. Bound to be a day full of fun and rejoicing. _Not_, I think sarcastically as I pull back the dark green covers of my bed and step out onto the cold wooden floor. I sleep in my Dad's old room. He stays in my grandpa Billy's old room. Grandpa Billy passed away a year after I was born. He died of a very rare chest infection. I don't remember him very well, all I have as a constellation are pictures of him around the house. From what I've heard from my best friend Lily's dad Sam is that he was a good man and one of the best Quilette Elders they ever had. That's our tribe, the Quilette's, supposedly descended from the wolves. Random myths, none of them can possibly be true. I walk through to the tiny bathroom that my Dad and I share and jump in the shower. Dad has probably already left for the day, probably gone out with my Godfather Seth Clearwater, or something. Seth's great. He's such a laugh and is always nice to me. His wife, Kirsty is really nice too and has a great taste in music. They always take me out on day trips to Seattle or I go around to theirs during the holidays. Staying at home isn't much fun. Dad isn't around anyway. The water runs cold quickly, Dad probably used it all up, but I wash quickly enough so I don't stand in it too long. I brush my teeth and head back through to my room to get changed. My room's a tip, as per usual, but I just grab any pair of jeans and tee shirt that is remotely clean. I pull on a pair of dark blue jeans and a Rolling Stones tee shirt and my white – well now a sort of grey-slash-brown – trainers and I'm ready to go. A quiet knock at the door alerts me of Lily's arrival. Lily is my best friend, the only one I can really talk to about how I feel. She's Sam and Emily's daughter and her real name is Lillian Uley. We've been best friends ever since we were little. I remember always being around their house during the holidays and after school. Sam and Jacob – my Dad – have been best friends since they were teenagers, both of them growing up in close circumstances and sharing the same hobbies. So I guess that's another reason why me and Lily are such good friends, because of our parents. I rush down the stairs, grabbing an apple as I pass and open the front door. Lily is standing there, eating an apple too. She laughs when she sees the apple in my hand.

"Snap." I smile back and shut the door behind me. We walk to school in almost complete silence, both of us munching on our apples. Lily's wearing a blue and white sailor type dress and a pair of bright white pumps. Her long dark hair flows to the middle of her back and she has pinned one side back with a blue ribbon. She's really pretty, in a matey sort of way. Our walk to the school on the reservation doesn't take long, only about ten minutes and I groan as we approach the gates.

Welcome back to hell, I think bitterly as we walk through the large metal gates.

* * *

**So how was that for a first chapter? It will be a bit of slow start but I already have lots of drama and ideas for the rest of the story! Please review! ^____^**

* * *

_SNEAKY PEAK_

Chapter Two

"_She's not my girlfriend okay?!" I yell, stepping right up close to his face. I'm taller than him._

"_Please Ash, just ignore him..." Lily tugs at my arm._

"_Ooh, getting bossed around by your girlfriend now are we?" He mocks, smiling evilly. I can't stand it any more and I pull my arm back before i punch him square in the face._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all that reviewed the first chapter! Sorry it was short. Just to classify, there was a jump of 14 years between this and Accidentally In Love. But there will be flashbacks of Ashton's life in his childhood! Please review! Sorry if it takes so long to update. :( I was having a bit of writers block on this story. It's really hard to keep my tenses right and then I've got my other stories too and school is just... meh, don't even go there... Anyway, rant over, please review.**

* * *

_We've tried so hard to understand, but we can't.  
We held the world out in our hands and you ran away.  
It takes some time to let you go and it shows.  
Cause all we know is falling, it falls.  
Remember, cause I know that we won't forget at all._ _**All We Know, Paramore.**_

* * *

Chapter Two

I never really like school. I never really fit in that's my problem, I guess. Apart from Lily and a couple of other guys I occasionally talk to, I pretty much keep myself to myself. I'm not bad at school, or stupid. I'm generally very quiet, I never get into any fights, and I'm in the top class for every subject. Some people call me names behind my back, especially this one guy, James Marsden, who is a bit of a bully. He's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box let's say... I'm guessing when I say he _might_ be just a tiny bit jealous. And because Lily is really popular, _and_ I'm her best friend, I think James might have a bit of crush on her. He asked her to last years dance as if it wasn't obvious. She turned him down, she went with me instead, just as friends though. We've been friends forever.

Flashback (Age 6)

"_Lily! Ashton! Dinner's ready!" I get up from my kneeling position on the sand and look around for my best friend. I can see her crouching by the water's edge, washing shells. I creep up behind her and lean down. Placing my head right behind her I whisper._

"_Boo..." Lily screams and topples forward into the water. She squeals as the cold water washes over her dress._

"_As-ton!" She frowns at me and then splashes water in my face. We both laugh and I grab her hand. She stands up and looks down at our soaked clothing._

"_Momma's gonna kill us..." I grinned and started dragging her up the beach._

"_Come on! Your momma just called us..."_

End Flashback

Nothing ever really separated us. We used to be 'joined at the hip' as Sam or Emily would say. They would be like second parents to me, well, more like _real_ parents to me. Jacob never really bothered. I hated spending time at the house alone with him, it was always so _awkward_. He didn't want to eat with me, he wouldn't talk to me – even when I started the conversation – and he never did any father son activities. I always had Sam for that though. I spent most of my summer holidays with them like I said, and we'd do lots of 'family' activities. Even though I'm not really family. Anyway, back to the subject of school. I mainly hang around with Lily. We have a few classes together and we always have lunch together. Sure it gets a few looks, but we know we're just mates.

Best mates forever..

--

The day passes quickly. I have English Literature, then Biology and then Physics. Easy subjects, the ones I particularly excel at. English Literature is probably my favourite though, I love reading and poetry writing is one of hobbies. I've never shared it with anyone though, not even Lily. It's the sort of thing that if James found out, I would be teased for the rest of my _life_. I like to write when I'm alone, sometimes out on First Beach, or up at the cliffs, or even just late at night out on the front porch. Biology and Physics are easy too, Mr. Banner, my Biology teacher is a bit wacky, but fun. He gives me extra homework because he knows I'm ahead of the class. At the end of Physics I head to the lockers and wait for Lily at our normal pace. James and his 'crew' walk past and he nudges me with his shoulder.

"Watch it _Ashton_..." He sneers at me over his shoulder and I roll my eyes. All his mates laugh but I ignore them.

"So immature or what?" I turn around to see Lily standing by my side, hands on her hips. I laugh and head for outside.

"Tell me about it, they need a brain implant..." I sigh as we walk down the crowded stairwell. We spend most lunch times outside, unless it's raining of course. The seating area outside is already completely full but we manage to find a spare bit of grass under the shade of a large tree. We both sit down and Lily makes sure her already tanned legs are in the sun. I chuckle at her and open my can of soda.

"What?" She asks, pulling a pair of sunglasses out her bag.

"You're already tanned enough Lil!" She rolls her eyes and I lean back on my elbows. There's a group of boys playing football and some cheerleaders practising in their tiny blue skirts and white tank tops. The prettiest one, the most popular one, and the captain – Joanna Sparks is flirting with James Marsden. She's pulling out all the stops, doing her complete repertoire in front of him, showing off her tiny flexible body. James watches her, a slight smirk on his face. He likes a flirt but I know he only has eyes for Lily. I point this out to Lily.

"Hey, check out Sparks over there..." Lily reaches up and pulls her sunglasses down her nose a fraction. She giggles and picks up her apple.

"What a flirt..." She sighs, biting into it. I nod and look around at the rest of the seating area. Everyone looks happy and relaxed, and rightly so I guess, I mean it is a beautiful down. I close my eyes and face my head towards the sun. Suddenly the warmth disappears and I open one eye lazily. It's James.

"Hey there sexy..." He winks at Lily who doesn't look impressed. I roll my eyes and look at him.

"Get lost James, it's obvious she doesn't want to talk to you..." James raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Oh yeah? And what are _you_ gonna do about it? Huh?" I stand up and step right up close to his face.

"Just, back off okay?" I snarl through gritted teeth.

"Ash..." I look down to see Lily pleading with me. "Just leave it."

"Yeah _Ash_," James laughs, mimicking Lily, "Do what your girlfriend tells you..." His mates have joined him now and they are all sweaty and topless. I step closer, so I'm just a few inches away from him. Lily stands up and watches us, a scared look in her eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend okay?!" I yell, stepping right up close to his face. I'm taller than him.

"Please Ash, just ignore him..." Lily tugs at my arm.

"Ooh, getting bossed around by your _girlfriend_ now are we?" He mocks, smiling evilly. I can't stand it any more and I pull my arm back before I punch him square in the face. Everyone around us gasps and Lily pulls me back, grabbing onto my wrist to stop me going at him again. For a girl she sure does have a strong grip. James is crouched over, clutching his face. He looks up and I see blood seeping through his nose. I hear Lily take a deep breath. She hates blood, she hated blood testing in Biology last year so much that she fainted. I step a few steps away from James. His eyes are squinted at me.

"I warned you James..." I manage to say. I look around to see everyone is watching our 'little' scene. I can already hear the rumours starting. Suddenly, something comes in contact with the side of my head and I fall to the ground. James just punched me. He crouches over me, his nose is very bloody and swollen most probably.

"And now _I'm _warning _you_... Don't you ever do that again..." He growls menacingly.

"Boys!" I scramble quickly to my feet. I know that voice.

It's the head teacher.

--

Two frigging detentions.

James and I step out of her office and into the empty corridor. It's just after school, and we've been issued with a warning and two detentions for this week. James stalks off, shoving his hands in his pockets. His nose is bandaged up now, it wasn't broken though, lucky for me. I could have been expelled. I walk to my locker and grab my Biology homework before heading outside. Lily is leaning against the wall in the shade.

"Hey." I half smile at her. My face hurts, I bet it's bruised.

"Hey stupid..." She rolls her eyes and we set off in the direction of home. "That was a really stupid thing to do, you know that don't you?" Lily says, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. I shrug.

"Yeah, I know that _now_..." At least I get a laugh out of her then.

Dad is just leaving the house as I walk down the drive. He notices my glum and bruised face. For once.

"What happened to you?" He asks stiffly, not used to talking to me.

"I got in a fight." I answer simply, walking inside. I don't want to talk to him either. I go out into the back yard and settle down on the grass to do my homework.

* * *

**Short, yes, but in these chapters I'm hoping you're learning more about Ashton as a character. Please review!**

* * *

(..._Sneak Peak_...)

Chapter Three

"_Why don't you just grow up?" He yells, clenching his fist at his sides._

_I look into his dark brown eyes in shock. He never shouts at me, not ever._

"_Me? Grow up? Why don't you try be a _decent_ father for once?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, already got 45 reviews for this! You guys AMAZE me! I'm so glad this is such a success. Sorry I can't update faster for you. Exams and stuff have started, stress, meh. Haha.**

* * *

_We've tried so hard to understand, but we can't.  
We held the world out in our hands and you ran away.  
It takes some time to let you go and it shows.  
Cause all we know is falling, it falls.  
Remember, cause I know that we won't forget at all._ _**All We Know, Paramore.**_

* * *

Chapter Three

It is last period and for once I'm not happy about it.

Why?

I have my first detention today with the headteacher.

I am sitting in last period English and for once I'm not transfixed on the teacher's reading. We're studying Romeo and Juliet, one of my favourites. I don't tell anyone this though, they'd just make fun of me even more. Even Lily doesn't know that I read classics in my spare time. I'm sure my Dad knows though, he's burst into my room countless times and caught me reading Wuthering Heights or Romeo and Juliet.

So here I sit, my head propped up on my elbows and staring out across the sunny playing fields. Everyone is in shorts and tee shirts, cause of the great weather. I'm wearing a pair of old army shorts and a plain white tee shirt. Nothing fancy, but all the girls take the opportunity to wear skimpy mini skirts and showy vest tops to impress the boys. The only guys they attract though are boys like James. I look around the class and see him sitting beside one of the cheerleaders. He grins at her and then slides a hand up her leg, still grinning like an idiot. I roll my eyes disgustedly and look back out the window. Suddenly I feel a nudge in my sides and I look down to see Lily has passed me a note. I pick it up and put it behind my copy of Romeo and Juliet. I open it carefully and read the tiny yet neat writing.

_What's up with you?_

I look at Lily who sits beside me. She indicates to the note and I roll my eyes before scribbling a reply.

_Detention today._

I flick the note back to her and she picks it up hurriedly. I watch her as she reads it and an amused expression passes across her face. She scribbles a reply on a new bit of paper torn out from her notebooks and then scrunches it up before flicking it back my way. I unfurl it and read.

_Unlucky. Will you be free afterwards?_

I nod in reply and Lily smiles. She snatches the note back and writes underneath her last message.

_Great! A bunch of us are going down to the beach. I'll see you later then._

The bell rings and everyone rushes to grab their books and head outside. I sigh as I walk slowly down to my locker. The halls are almost empty and the last stragglers run past me, rucksacks bouncing on their backs. I leave one last fleeting glance at the open doors, contemplating running away, before turning my back on it and walking to the headteacher's office.

--

One hour later and I'm already bored. James and I are sitting in an empty English classroom, writing lines. _Lines_! Jeez, how medieval is this place? Mine says...

_I will not use violence in school._

_I will not use violence in school._

_I will not use violence in school._

_I will not use violence in school._

_I will not use violence in school._

_I will not use violence in school._

_I will not use violence in school._

_I will not use violence in school._

_I will not use violence in school..._

And so on and so forth for about another page or so. My hand already feels like it is developing writers cramp. I drop my pencil loudly on the desk and clench and unclench my hand a few times. James is lazily swinging back in his chair, his eyes closed shut. I bet he is asleep, the lucky bugger. I stand up quietly and tip-toe over to his sleeping form. I kneel down and grab the two chair legs he was swinging on before pulling them away swiftly. James screams loudly and lands hard on his butt. I collapse into laughter on the floor. The expression on James's face is purely _classic_. I stand up quickly when his face darkens.

"You..." He points at me, growling through gritted teeth, "You are going to pay my friend..." I laugh and sprint away from him, slamming open the door and start running off down the corridor. James follows me, shouting abuse. I laugh and stop just by the front doors. James comes to a stop beside me and we're both bent double, catching our breath. James indicates to the door with his head.

"Let's just get out of here..." He says, still breathless. I nod and we leave together, separating at the parking lot. James jogs to his car and I walk off down to the main road. Ten minutes walk and I would be at the beach.

--

"Ash?" I'm walking along the pavement by the beach and I can see a large group of people on the beach. Lily is standing up, clad in just short shorts and a bikini top and is squinting into the sun at me. I smile and jog down the beach, meeting her half-way.

"What happened in detention?" She asks, linking her arm through mine. I laugh and sit down in the sand, a few meters from the main group.

"Me and James legged it, when the head was gone. She's probably pulling her hair out right now." I laugh again and Lily joins in. I look out at the shimmering blue water and smile. Lily stands up and jogs away down to the group. I see her talking to a few of them before she gathers up her stuff and jogs back up to me.

"I'm heading home, walk with me?" I nod and Lily smiles. We make our way up to the main road again and then we walk in silence.

When we reach my house, I see Dad is home for once. I roll my eyes and turn back to Lily.

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess..." I smile half-heartedly and Lily smiles back.

"See you later, Ash." She walks away with a quick wave and I head down the drive, shoving my hands in my pockets. I slip my shoes off at the porch and leave them out, cause they are covered in sand. Dad is waiting for me when I step inside.

"Dad." I nod in recognition and head for the stairs.

"Just come back here Ashton." Dad's voice is harsh and I turn to see his jaw is clenched.

"What?" I ask, leaning against the banister.

"I got a call from the headteacher earlier," He states simply. I groan and Dad's eyes narrow, "I know you know what I'm talking about. You skipped out of detention?" He sounds surprised.

"Like you didn't skip detention when you were in high school!" I snorted. "Yeah right! Jacob Black, _perfect_ student..." I turn my back on him, "My arse..."

"I heard that!" Dad snaps. I laugh and turn back.

"So what? Am I bothered?" I snap back.

"Why don't you just grow up?" He yells, clenching his fist at his sides.

I look into his dark brown eyes in shock. He never shouts at me, not ever, not like this anyway.

"Me? Grow up? Why don't you try be a _decent_ father for once?" Dad's eyes soften in what appears to be... sadness?

"I try Ashton. You have no idea how hard I try." I roll my eyes and step onto the stairs.

"Well, tell me when you actually succeed." I stomp up the stairs and slam the door, hard. I lie back on my bed and sigh.

_Crap_.

* * *

**No sneak peak this time, sorry I haven't had a chance to update any sooner. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again guys for all the AMAZING support! Sorry again for not updating. I won't be able to update this week either because I'm away but maybe I'll have another chapter by next weekend. Enjoy the chapter, it is full of secrets and lies and discoveries! Mwhaha...**

* * *

_We've tried so hard to understand, but we can't.  
We held the world out in our hands and you ran away.  
It takes some time to let you go and it shows.  
Cause all we know is falling, it falls.  
Remember, cause I know that we won't forget at all._ _**All We Know, Paramore.**_

* * *

Chapter Four

I'm glad it's the weekend finally. School always seems to drag on so slowly when the weather's nice, which it has been for ages now. Summer's finally on the way, only four weeks now till the holidays.

--

Dad and I have hardly been talking since our argument a few days ago. I kind of feel sorry for saying some of those things, but honestly, he deserves it. I mean, he hasn't exactly been a great father figure for me. We don't spend any time together, we don't talk, we hardly even _see_ each other. During the week, he's out of the house before I'm even up. At the weekends it's the other way around, cause I spend all my time at Lily's practically.

--

Lily, Sam and Emily are going away during the summer. They're off to Canada for two weeks. I'm going to miss her, I don't have anyone else to spend time with around La Push. But we can still call each other I guess... As if by magic, my cell phone rings and I pick it up to see it's Lily calling.

"Hey Lils," I answer.

"Ash!" She shouts. I flinch and hold the phone away from my ear, laughing.

"Ouch, Lils, that hurts.." Lily laughs and I stand up, stretching.

"Sorry Ash! Everyone's up at the cliff, we're staying here till the sun sets. Wanna come over?" I look out the window and then at my watch. It's almost eight o'clock, the sun should set roughly at about eleven.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be over it about twenty minutes, okay?" I answer. Lily squeals.

"Sweet! See you later!" She hangs up and I laugh, before slipping my cell into my pocket. I grab a hoodie and a pair of trainers and throw them on before heading downstairs. Dad isn't there, obviously, so I grab some chocolate before leaving the house. It's already cooling off outside and I pull my hood up to keep my ears warm. I'm glad it isn't a long walk to the cliffs.

--

Soon enough I reach the edge of the woods. There's an old path that leads up to the cliffs and everyone takes this route. I leap the stile and head off into the forest. Suddenly, I hear a loud growl come from somewhere close by. I'm standing at the edge of a meadow and I stop at a tree before peering around. I see Seth standing in the middle, right beside, I can't believe it, a huge white wolf.

"Aw, come on Leah! I'm not in the mood for racing!" Seth whines at the wolf. I'm stunned. _Leah_? A w-wolf? The wolf, or should I say, Leah, grins and prances around Seth in a circle. Seth rolls his eyes and jogs into the trees. I can see him slipping off his clothes and suddenly he changes into a wolf too. The Leah-wolf takes off suddenly, digging her paws into the ground so mud goes flying everywhere and the Seth-wolf follows soon after. I lean heavily against the tree and I slide down the bark till I'm sitting on the floor. My heart is pounding and my head is spinning. I can't believe what I just saw...

When my heart rate returns to normal, I get up again and walk slowly up the path to the cliffs, still trying to process what I just saw. It can't be real. I _have_ to be dreaming. I pinch myself, hard, and pain shoots through my arm. I rub the sore spot and grumble to myself.

"Smooth move Ash..." The path gets steeper and my pace slows. Soon enough I reach the break in the trees and the ground flattens out. A cool breeze meets my sweating face and wipe my forehead with the sleeve of my hoodie. I can see the others gathered at the edge of the cliff, some of them sitting, some of them standing. I can see Seth and Leah in human form and I blink a few times. I probably was dreaming... Silly me.

"Ash!" Lily calls, standing up. I jog over and everyone greets me with normal smiles and pats on the back. I sit down next to Lily and Seth on the huge rug and Emily hands me a large plate of food. I laugh.

"I can't eat _that_ much Emily! I'm no Paul!" Everyone laughs and Paul punches my shoulder.

"Yeah, real funny kiddo."

I grin and dig into a turkey sandwich.

--

At ten o'clock, Emily packs away all the picnic debris. Paul and the others managed to devour everything in sight, and I mean everything. Embry even ate a paper plate as a dare. We all laughed when he almost threw up. Sam and Quil start up a small fire and we all huddle around it, waiting for the sun to set. The sky is a beautiful shade of red, casting a perfect reflection against the sea and the waves on First Beach. Everyone is relaxed, happy and full. I smile at my family and then remember back to the afternoon. That freakish wolf thing in the forest. I stand up and everyone turns around to look at me.

"Ash?" Lily asks, standing up. "What's up?" I look at Seth and Leah.

"You two care to tell me what happened earlier today?" I ask, my voice holding a harsh edge I hadn't expected.

"What?" Seth asked, confused. I saw a look of realisation pass across Leah's face. "What are you talking about Ash?"

"Leah knows what I'm talking about Seth." I nod at his sister. "Care to tell me what it was about Leah?" Leah blushes and stands up.

"Um, it's kinda a long story..." She mumbles, shuffling her feet.

"Well, I want to hear it." I cross my arms. Everyone is watching with stunned faces, then Sam stands up.

"What's happening Leah?" He asks, his voice full of authority. Leah looks at him, her face set.

"He _knows_ Sam." She says through gritted teeth.

"I _know_? What I know that you're all _wolves_?!" I shout. My voice echo's off the cliffs. A deadly silence settles over us.

"Um, oops?" Seth mumbles. Sam looks at the others.

"I think a pack meeting is in order. Tomorrow, twelve, my house."

Pack meeting? Sounds like I have been missing out on a lot of secrets...

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and for not updating sooner. I really appreciate that you guys are sticking with me! Please check out my possible two-shot 'Invisible Me'. THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating! I know I took ages but to be honest, I have exams in two weeks and I really am finding it hard to balance everything. So the updates are slow, but, -hopefully- worth it. =] I've taken the story of the Quileutes out of Eclipse to add into this story so that belongs to SM.**

* * *

_We've tried so hard to understand, but we can't.  
We held the world out in our hands and you ran away.  
It takes some time to let you go and it shows.  
Cause all we know is falling, it falls.  
Remember, cause I know that we won't forget at all._ _**All We Know, Paramore.**_

* * *

Chapter Five

Pack meeting?

Sounds like I've been missing a lot.

Lily looks just as confused as me, that's a good thing, at least I'm not the only one who's been kept in the dark about the fact all our friends and family are frigging _wolves_.

Everyone leaves quickly, but I stay back till the very end. Lily waits with me till we're completely alone. When Sam and Emily finally disappear through the trees at the other side of the cliffs, Lily turns on me.

"What the hell was that all about?" She almost yells. I shrug and sit down on the matted grass from the picnic blanket.

"I saw something I think I was right in questioning. I don't think seeing your own _Godfather_ turning into a _wolf_ is exactly something I would look over, would you?" I raise my eyebrows at Lily who's harsh expression softens.

"I suppose..." She sounds defeated as she sits down beside me with a sigh, "I just don't know why they haven't told us sooner..." We both look out over the cliffs and the sea in silence. It's really peaceful up here, and I used to come here a lot when Dad and I had arguments. It's a place to breathe...

"Well, it looks like we'll find out tomorrow..." I sigh, breaking the silence. Lily nods and rubs her arms. I pull of my hoodie and drape it gently over her slim dark shoulders. She hunches into in gratefully.

"Thanks Ash..." She smiles up at me. I smile back and we look back out over the sea. The sun is almost completely set now, the outer rim just touching the horizon. I stand up and hold my hand out to Lily.

"We should get back," I say, pulling Lily to her feet, "Your parents will be wondering where you are..." Lily rolls her eyes.

"I hate having a protective dad!" She laughs as we head for the path back down the cliffs. I laugh too as we descend the muddy path.

"He is quite protective," I admit, "But it sounds like he's used to being in charge too. I mean with the whole... _I think a pack meeting is in order. __Tomorrow, twelve, my house_, sounded a bit full of authority don't you think?" I mimic Sam's voice and Lily laughs again after punching my arm playfully.

--

When I arrive home, Dad is waiting on the front porch. That's odd. I take down my hood and walk straight past him, not saying a word, but he just follows me in, not saying anything either. I stop in the kitchen and take a packet of Oreos out the cupboard. Dad is still standing in the sitting room, waiting. I sigh and cross my arms, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yes?" I snap, "Did you want something?" Dad sits down on the sofa and runs his tanned fingers through his hair. He lets his breath out in a loud breath and then turns to me.

"Sam called me," he sighed, "Told me about what happened up at the cliffs..." I roll my eyes and Dad looks stern at my reaction. "Don't look at me like that! I'm your _father_! You'd better start treating me with some respect boyo, and tell me what the hell happened?!" I roll my eyes again and start up the stairs before something grips my arm tightly.

"Get. Off." I growl through gritted teeth, before pulling my arm away forcefully. Dad eyes me up and then looks me dead in the eye. I look back, unflinching. His eyes used to sparkle, back when I was young, but now they are dead.

"Your no son of mine..." He shakes his head and releases my arm. I can't take it any more, I snap.

"No son of yours?! Oh frigging hell Dad! I think you'll find I _am_! What the hell do you think your saying about _me_ giving _you _respect?! You never treat me like a son! I'm just that random boy that lives here! You never pay me any attention! You hardly even _talk_ to me!" Dad looks like he's been punched in the face.

"Tell. Me." He orders. I pull myself up to my full height and then look down at him.

"Fine. Today I saw my Godfather turn into a wolf. Happy?" Dad blinks and I turn away, storming up to my room.

--

The next day, Dad is still around when I get up. I barely leave my room, only to get a shower, and even then I try hard not to see him.

When half eleven rolls around I hear the front door slam shut. Dad has obviously left for the 'pack meeting' already. I heave myself up off my bed, grab my green Bench hoodie and then head downstairs. Grabbing an apple off the table I head outside after Dad. He's taken my truck. I roll my eyes and start walking to Lily's house.

She's already waiting for me at the bottom of the drive when I get there. I smile half-heartedly at her and she returns it. I open the gate and we walk up the pathway in silence. Before we reach the door, Lily grabs my arm and pulls me to face her.

"Don't start an argument, okay? Just listen, please Ash..." I nod and then we step inside.

--

Everyone was there, and I mean everyone. I realised that most of them must be wolves too. I see Dad standing next to Sam by the fire place, holding a note book with a carved wooden cover. Lily and I sit down on the sofa beside Seth and his wife Kirsty. They smile at us and then Sam clears his throat.

"Right, everyone knows the events of yesterday, and I have come to the decision that Lily and Ashton are now old enough to hear the story and know our secret. Is that understood?" Everyone nods silently and my dad hands the book to Sam. He opens it carefully and starts to read.

--

**(Authors Note : This next bit is quite long and you may want to skip it because it just repeats pages 244-251 in Eclipse.)**

--

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Sam begins, "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting – that came later. First, we were spirit warriors." I watched in interest... Shape shifters? Spirit warriors? "In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbour and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbour was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha _was_ the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land.

"He and all his warriors left the ship – not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbour.

"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.

"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe has pack of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbour a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

"The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.

"Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content under his care.

"But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content.

"Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest warriors – a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire.

"Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.

"Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached.

"One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.

"Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had travelled some distance with his spirit self.

"Taha Aki knew it was the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape – he had to cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands.

"Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind.

"Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began – Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden – seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on – something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.

"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt a horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away.

"All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. Being bodiless was disorientating, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point he was in agony.

"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty conciousness.

"And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taha Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world.

"As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbour. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden.

"Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realise that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man named Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicated with the wolf.

"As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf – the animal waited tamely for this return – to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home.

"At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realised what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.

"'Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journey, and it was was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed.

"Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.

"Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away into the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf form again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened.

"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and – before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa – transformed into a man.

"The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognised him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit.

"Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief. And crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

"The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of spirit travels. He knew it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.

"From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. HE led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different because they were the spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside..."

--

**(Authors Note : Phew! Over now!)**

--

Everyone sat in silence for a long period of time, still enraptured in the story. Sam was a great story teller, he always had been. I remember back to when Lily and I were younger and he used to tell us bed time stories. I think over the story a few times and then clear my throat.

"S-so... You're all wolves?" I ask. A lot of people nod, including my father. "Then why didn't you tell us? Why couldn't you trust us? No one would believe us anyway if we _had_ told anyone..." Sam sits down next to Emily on the arm of her chair.

"Because, Ashton, this is a grave pack secret and we usually don't tell anyone till they become of age..." Emily takes his hand carefully and holds it her lap.

"Becomes of age?" Something suddenly dawned on me, "Wait... Does that mean _I'm _going to be one of you?" Everyone looks at Sam for the answer, but I don't need to hear it from his mouth... I already know the answer. I get up off the sofa and run.

* * *

**Wow that was a long chapter cause of the middle bit,haha. Thanks for reading, please review! =]**


	6. APOLOGY

**A** **Huge Apology...**

Hey guys.. *waves timidly*

I don't really have an excuse for not updating to be honest. I haven't updated anything for ages I know, but I am trying to write. I finished my exams and after the stress of all that I didn't have the inspiration to write any more.

I will try to write bits of chapters when I can but I'm not going to put out a half-heartedly written chapter because you guys deserve a real chapter. So, for the meantime, I'll work on chapters when I can and update when I can.

Please please don't desert any of my stories. I'm really sorry I can't write anything just now.

_Libby_.


	7. Chapter 6

**Apology at the end of chapter...**

**This chapter is three weeks on from the last chapter. Ashton is finding it hard to believe that all his family are wolves and that one day (soon maybe?) he will become one too. Enjoy.**

**Playlist : Audience and Audio, Twin Atlantic.**

**Warning : Mild swearing.**

* * *

_We've tried so hard to understand, but we can't.  
We held the world out in our hands and you ran away.  
It takes some time to let you go and it shows.  
Cause all we know is falling, it falls.  
Remember, cause I know that we won't forget at all._ _**All We Know, Paramore.**_

* * *

**..Previously..**

"_S-so... You're all wolves?" I ask. A lot of people nod, including my father. "Then why didn't you tell us? Why couldn't you trust us? No one would believe us anyway if we had told anyone..." Sam sits down next to Emily on the arm of her chair._

"_Because, Ashton, this is a grave pack secret and we usually don't tell anyone till they become of age..." Emily takes his hand carefully and holds it her lap. _

"_Becomes of age?" Something suddenly dawned on me, "Wait... Does that mean I'm going to be one of you?" Everyone looks at Sam for the answer, but I don't need to hear it from his mouth... I already know the answer. I get up off the sofa and run._

* * *

Chapter Six

It had been three weeks.

Three weeks since that day that had turned my life upside down.

That fateful day when I found out a chilling secret that would haunt me for the rest of my natural life...

...and probably afterwards too.

I couldn't understand it. I couldn't get my head around it. All my instincts were telling me it _couldn't_ be possible.

But it was possible.

And it was true.

My whole family. My family I had grown up and lived with my entire life... Were werewolves.

Friggin' _werewolves_.

I don't know how long I spent, trying to process that single though through my head – _werewolves_ – I just couldn't. I couldn't imagine how it could be possible.

It was against everything I had ever thought. Werewolves were the stuff of comic books and hilariously fake horror movies, where blood was substituted with tomato ketchup. They didn't _exist _in real life. How could they? A man, or woman, turning 'magically' into these huge wolves. Pfft, yeah right.

I was angry too. Oh boy, was I angry. I wouldn't speak to anyone but Lily for the whole three weeks. She understood my anger, my frustration, my confusion. But she herself did not feel it. She embraced it, because of Sam, her father.

Her father, who I had grown to love almost like my own father too. Had been lying all these years.

But now I look back on it, I can see all the clues. The secret meetings. The nights out in the wood. The secretive glances at one another. Why hadn't I picked up on this? _Why_?

Because I couldn't have ever imagined up something as ridiculous, as strange, as _unbelievable_ as werewolves.

Most days I sat in my room, sometimes alone, sometimes with Lily. Dad wasn't around much, actually, of late he had started going around to the Uley household more and more. I didn't care, it didn't make any difference to me now anyways. He hadn't been there for me most of my life, so why should he be there now?

My mother hadn't been there for me either. She had left me with my father as soon as I was born. Some mother she was. Though, I was hardly surprised. With a husband, already a fully grown werewolf, and a son, destined to be a werewolf too... I could hardly blame here. I would run too. But I couldn't run. I was stuck in this horrible fate, condemned for life.

Where would I run to anyway? I had no where _to_ go! Outside of Forks and La Push, I didn't know anyone at all. All my family lived within a thirty mile radius or so. Handy I guess, but annoying at the same time.

I could just up sticks and leave. But what would be the point in that? I still had friends, and this year was my first set of exams.

_Fuck_.

*

So here I was. Lying out in the yard with Lily, on my back on the dewy grass, staring at the starry sky. I had spent the whole day with her and we had been walking around La Push, mainly on First Beach and the cliffs. Usually on these walks we talked about random stuff, skilfully avoiding the delicate conversation that neither of us wanted to bring up.

"Ash?" Lily whispered at my side.

"Mhmm?" I mumbled, still staring at the stars.

"When do you think everything will go back to normal again?" I turned and looked at her. She was getting older now, and prettier. Her dark hair is slightly shorter now, with straight bangs across her forehead and choppy layers. Her eyes are exactly like her dads, a very dark brown. Over the summer, she and her friends spent a lot of time on the beach and got even more tanned, leaving her almost... _glowing_, I suppose. Jeez, how camp. She'd had a few boyfriends, and I know that a lot of the boys lusted after her. Most of the conversations in the boys shower room revolved around girls. I never joined in because Lily was my best friend, but yeah, she was pretty. I took her slim hand in mine and rubbed soothing circles on her palm like I used to when we were little.

"Lily. I don't think our lives will _ever_ be normal again..." I whispered back, turning to stare at the sky again. She sighed and squeezed my hand tighter.

"I can't _stand_ it though!" She said through gritted teeth, "Why can't we just be let to live normal lives, like every other friggin' teenager at our school?! Why us?" She sounded like she was going to cry, "We never asked for this! Who would _want_ to be like this?" She sat up abruptly and gestured to her body. She had a great figure I had to admit, long lean legs (I hadn't seen beneath her jeans though), a small but nicely shaped butt, and a curvy waist.

"What about your absolutely, perfectly gorgeous figure?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows and raising and eyebrow. Lily blushed and looked away for a second at my compliment. Then she dropped my hand and pulled up her jeans leg.

"This." She whispered. Her whole leg was covered in a dark thick, almost fur. It wasn't exactly the prettiest sight in the world.

"Um... yeah, well... hm," I mumbled, embarrassed, before looking away quickly.

"It's ugly I know," Lily muttered angrily, tearing her jeans leg back down to cover herself, "But seriously, I can shave everyday and still it's this bad..." She sighed heavily and to my surprise started crying, "I j-just can't _take_ it any more! Why can't I be normal! Girls will think I'm a freak, and boys wont want to go out with me..." She wailed, pressing her face into her hands. I leant over and wrapped my arms around her, in what I hoped was a comforting gesture and rubbed her lower back in small circles.

"On the contrary Lily, you're just as pretty as ever, believe me..." I whispered close to her ear. That makes her stop crying and look up at me.

"W-what?" She asked, eyes full of curiosity. I looked away, surprising myself with my embarrassment.

"Umm, well... Y-you're still pretty Lils. Even if you are hairy..." Lily laughed at that and I coughed uncomfortably.

"Gee, way to make a girl feel better Ash..." She laughed harder, pressing her face into my chest. I shrugged and smiled down at her.

"At least it made you smile..." I whispered. Our eyes met and I couldn't help noticing how full and pink her lips were, and how her perfect white teeth nibbled on her bottom lip seductively. I gulped and looked into her eyes again. Slowly, I brought my hands either side of her face and leant down a little bit, gauging her reaction. Her eyes fluttered closed and our lips met for the first time.

And that's how it started. I kissed her softly and lightly, again and again until she sighed against my lips and fisted her hands firmly into her hair. Taking that as an invitation I kissed her back harder, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist and pulling her onto my lap. But she had other plans. Placing a leg either side of me, so she was straddling my lap and she kissed me again with more force. I groaned and was suddenly aware of the close contact of our hips. Every time she moved it sent a shock straight to my stomach, making me catch my breath. I gently rolled us so she was lying back on the grass and I was hovering above her, using my arms to hold me up. I kissed slowly down her jaw, across to her ear and nibbled on it, earning a moan from Lily.

"I told you so..." I whispered huskily, kissing the hollow beneath her ear, "You are definitelystill gorgeous to my eyes..." I stopped at her collarbone and sucked gently there before Lily growled and pulled my face back up to kiss her. She flicked her tongue against my lips and I opened willingly, letting our tongues battle furiously.

The make out session carried on for a few more minutes before the kisses slowed and I pulled away, still hovering above her.

"Belive me yet?" I asked with a smirk.

"Not quite..." Lily giggled and I dipped my head down to kiss her neck again.

"I think... *kiss*... that... *kiss*... I could... *kiss*... maybe... *kiss*... persuade you..."

* * *

**Okay, okay, how much do I suck? I'm so so sorry for not updating and this has taken me a long time to get out, but I really had a lot of things happening at one.**

**Exams, which were over and I got my results last week. :D**

**Summer holidays, which I have been away for 4 out of the 6 weeks.**

**Stressing for 5th year, which starts in a week.**

**And various other normal stuff like that.**

**So yeah, I suck, but at least you have a chapter right? I will TRY to update soon, but please, do not desert this story because I know I haven't. Might take me a while to get back in the swing of things but I really hope you guys stick with it. **

**Just one tiny review, even if it's to say I suck then I don't mind. Please? =)**


	8. ANOTHER APOLOGY

Sooooo guys.

I have another apology to make.

Guess what? My computer died on me. I know right, how _very_ annoying. So it might be a while till I update as the only times I can really update are in school -just now- or when I'm at home for the odd hour I can get on my parents computer..

Which is really bad I know.

**BUT**

I will try to update I promise. Just whenever I get free time.

Thanks again.

And sorry. =( I'm just as bummed as you guys are -I hope!


	9. NOTE

Hey guys.

For anyone who's still subscribed to my stories, I do hope you don't hate me.

I haven't updated in quite a long time and that's because of alot of reasons, but I'm still updating my True Blood fanfiction 'Conflict At Eclipse'

Unfortunately I don't think I'm going to update my Twilight fanfictions anymore. I would like to, and I hope people will stay on alert for these stories incase of the day when I do update them.

This is just a quick note to say if anyone here is on FictionPress, I've just started my own story and would like it if some of you guys would read it.(:

Thanks.

Libby

.com/~sushikid


	10. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I was so happy that most of you stayed with this story. Lots of you asked when Nessie is coming back. Yes, she is coming back, and I do know when but I can't tell you that. ;) I'd rather not have to spoil the story and I know some people are pissed off that I made her leave but she _is_ coming back! Kay?**

**A shout out to all my reviewers, thank you. And to JacobAPotter and J'AdoreEdwardCullen2195 especially. Both of your reviews made me smile, thank you. (: I had a weird review for the end of Accidentally In Love. Someone read it all and then said they hated it, and I shouldn't have made Nessie leave. It's my story, hate it? Then leave it. It made me laugh to be honest it was so pathetic. **

**I know this has been ages but please read the longer AN at the end?**

**Playlist : Lost In Stereo, All Time Low. Take a listen. (:**

**

* * *

**

_We've tried so hard to understand, but we can't.  
We held the world out in our hands and you ran away.  
It takes some time to let you go and it shows.  
Cause all we know is falling, it falls.  
Remember, cause I know that we won't forget at all._ _**All We Know, Paramore.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Seven

Wow.

I was never expecting any of _that_ to happen.

It just did.

Life was great, really great.

Everyone had been over-the-moon at the fact Lily and I had got together, except I saw Sam and my dad glance at each other and Sam had nodded grimly. I tried not to think about it too much, I didn't want to know about any more family or 'pack' secrets. For the first time in ages, I was happy.

School was pretty much the same. I kept quiet in class as per usual and I spent time with Lily, though now with the addition of her friends. At first people were shocked – any new gossip on the rez doesn't stay 'new' for long – but then all the hype died down and we could get on with our lives.

Dad and I were taking more often nowadays. Nothing too taxing. He gets up earlier in the mornings to talk over breakfast. He spends more time at Sam's with the rest of us, cause I spend most my afternoons with Lily, and he seems more cheerful than usual.

But as usual, it didn't last long.

About three weeks after Lily and I had got together I overheard my dad and Sam arguing in our kitchen as I walked downstairs to get drinks for me and Lily.

"Sam! For Gods sake! Can't you even _see_ my side of the story?"

"No Jacob!" Sam growled, "You are not deserting Ash like this!"

"His name, is Ash_ton_," my dad said through gritted teeth by the sounds of it.

"He prefers Ash! Jesus Jacob, _I _know your son better that you do! And I know this for sure; he does not need the stress of _her_ on top of everything else he's going to be going through!" I walked away at that point, deciding that I didn't need to hear any more of that argument. Once again I tried, but failed, to not think about what I had listened in on. Who was _her_? What was I going through? Why was my dad thinking about deserting me? _Why_?

Aside from strange things happening in my life, my body decided I was having a growth spurt. In two weeks I had shot up from 5 foot 11, to 6 foot 2! It was crazy ass stuff. My hair and nails were growing faster too, and I found myself running a higher temperature that usual after studying 'The Body' in Biology. My teacher sent me to the nurses office for the duration of the lesson to lie down, but I didn't feel ill or feverish at all... Strange, huh?

So you see, I just decided to ignore everything that was going on and concentrate on school and Lily. We were getting pretty serious now, and we'd almost been caught out a few times during our 'heavy' make-out sessions. She was getting taller too, and her already gorgeously long hair almost reached the middle of her back. I loved to run my fingers through it when we were watching TV.

"Hey Ash..?" I heard her mumble in my arm. I kissed her hair.

"Yes Lily?"

"I...I think I know what's happening to us..." I sat up straighter and pulled Lily up to face me.

"What do you mean? Nothing's happening to us..."

"Yes there is Ash," she cut me off, looking solemn, "There is but we just don't know it yet. I think we're turning into wolves." I recoiled like I had been slapped. I couldn't believe what she was saying. I didn't _want _to believe it.

"Lily, just think about what you're saying..." I said, trying to reach out to her.

"No Ashton. Listen to what _I'm _saying. You don't want to hear it, I can tell. Hell, I didn't want to hear it either! But don't you understand? This is amazing, this is a chance for us to actually _belong _to something bigger and better in the world!" She was standing up now, throwing her arms above her head. "I know you don't want to listen to me Ash." She said, softer now, kneeling down beside me, "But you have to understand we were _born _to do this..." She trailed off, a lone tear running down her face. I was utter shock. How hadn't I noticed it before?

The increased strength.

The new found height.

The warmer temperature.

The need for a more physical side of life.

Oh my God.

"NO!" I yelled, "No, no, no! I won't! I don't want this, this isn't _natural_ Lily! Can't you see that? Turning into wolves is not _human_!" I jumped up and started pacing around our small living room. The walls were closing it, my breathing rate was increasing, I felt dizzy.

"Then why have our families been doing it for _generations_ then Ash? Huh? Explain that!" she yelled back, angry flashing across her features.

"Well I can't explain it can I? I'm not one of _them_!" Suddenly my whole body was tingling. My senses were on fire and I could feel the heat running through my veins, lighting me up from the inside. I started shaking.

"Ash...?" Lily said, suddenly quiet. I looked at her, my vision was blurring and sharpening at every blink of an eye. I could feel something trying to explode from within me, trying to get out. Trying to be free. I let go and my body exploded.

I was a wolf.

* * *

**Now I said I wasn't going to update this story but I found out I already had half a chapter written. Weird huh? Well I can't promise loads of updates because I'm in my final year at high school and we have mock exams coming up this next month and that will take a lot of my focus. Plus, with everything else I have going on all days of the week, updating _will _be slow.**

**But I'm here at least!**

**I just want to say thankyou to everyone who has ever reviewed or read my stories. I started on FanFiction so long ago and now I'm 17 and heading to university (hopefully!) after summer. But writing lots of stuff online like this has helped improve my creative writing a lot and reading other people's stuff gives me a lot of ideas. I'm doing Advanced Higher English as school and I'm _loving _it. Plus, a creative writing folio is 30% of my grade so I'm not complaining! So thankyou to people who've been with me from the start and please review this? I hope you're all happy I'm back.(:**

**Libby.(:**


End file.
